Aburame Clan
For any and those thinking of choosing the Aburame Clan. Please remember that the Aburame Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Clan Overall Description and History The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. They are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects called kikaichu as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. The clan members may also carry additional insects in jars or gourds with them on missions. The insects can leave and enter their host's body through various pores. They feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects is mutually beneficial. The host grants the insects shelter and allows them to feed off their chakra, their body becoming a living hive of tens of thousands of these insects, and in return the insects do the user's bidding, allowing the shinobi to perform ninjutsu-like techniques without the use of hand seals or chakra conversion. Clan Traits General *Clan members have their eyes covered usually by glasses or goggles. *They tend to dress in full clothing covering most if not all their body. Commonly seen with hoods. *Their poor Taijutsu is made up by the sheer number of insects they can use to defend themselves. Cosmetic *Skin is typically pale due to the insects that are always feeding off of them. *Hair color is always very dark brown or black. *Eye color is hazel or brown but not seen due to their glasses or goggles. Personality traits *Expressionless *Intelligent *Anti-social, Quiet. Strengths *Intelligence (Exceptional) *Ninjutsu (Above Average) Weaknesses *Speed (Terrible) *Hand-Seals (Below Average) Abilities Non Kekkei Genkai clan. They can control the kikaichu living inside them to perform techniques similar to ninjutsu in battle. Such skills include a chakra draining like effect on the enemy when the insects come in contact, sensory disruption by emiting consumed chakra into the area and recon by covering a large area with web or the insects themselves to alert the user of an intruder. Clan Abilities: Hidden - Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique Dependant *Supplementary *Cost: The user is constantly being drained of their chakra and life force by these insects,but not at enough of a rate to be life threatening. *Preformence: When children are born, they are offered to insects to be used as a nest. *Hand Seals: None *Product:This is a practice exclusive to the Aburame Clan. When children are born into the clan, their bodies are offered to insects to be used as a nest. Over the years, as the child grows up, they are instructed in the hidden techniques of the clan, and learn how the insects may serve them in combat. *Weakness: Constantly drained chakra and life force in return for the insects services in jutsu's and abilities. Hidden - Secret Technique: Insect Gathering Dependant *D-Rank Jutsu *Cost: A small amount of their chakra in order to spread the web which draws the bugs to the user. *Preformence: Simply done by touching the ground, or placing their palm flat against the surface, the user releases a web of their chakra to draw in the insects. *Hand Seals: Ram *Product: Since Aburame can communicate with insects, it can be useful to gain information by gathering local insects and having them release this information to the user to reveal location, strength, chakra amount, and other information. *Weakness: Must remain stationary and static. Vulnerable to attacks for that reason, so best used in seclusion and hiding. Hidden - Human Cocoon Technique Dependant *D-Rank Jutsu *Cost: Must remain stationary, and restricted movement *Preformence: The Aburame clan expells insects from their mouth and they surround his body. As they circle about the person, they be wrapped in a dark silken cocoon that only shows their face. *Hand Seals: None. *Product: The user creates a cocoon around themselves most likely to spy or hide from the enemy. The user can also use the cocoon as a "sleeping bag". The cocoon is waterproof. *Weakness: Must remain stationary, limited movement. Hidden - Insect Clone Technique - Dependant *C-Rank Jutsu *Cost: A large amount of insects to initiate the creation of the clone, the insects draw 10% of the users chakra, and after insects are killed, they are no longer able to be used in the creation of the clone. *Preformence: Insects flood from the sleeves of their coat, or other part of their body and take a place near them. It would take turn for the actual insects to morph together and take shape of the users body. *Hand Seals: None *Product: A secret technique exclusive to the Aburame clan, where thousands of insects are gathered in one place to take on the appearance of the user or anyone else the user wishes. The technique is elaborate enough to be mistaken for the original, and therefore may be used as a decoy or as part of a diversionary tactic. Furthermore, since one can put the insects in standby somewhere beforehand and then have them assume the form of the clone, this technique is arguably even more effective than the Shadow Clone Technique, depending on the task. The clone falls apart into its component bugs when struck. Because it's made of bugs, it can reform almost instantly. *Weakness: Susceptible to fire techiques, 10% loss of chakra. Hidden - Insect Jamming Technique Dependant *C-Rank Jutsu *Cost: Cost of multiple Insect Clones, drawing out the user's chakra until the Insects return to the user. Can draw out more then 50% of the users chakra. *Preformence: User reliquishes himself of a large amount of the insects, and they form multiple insect clones around the surrounding area. The insects then emit the chakra they absorb so that it may throw off sensory type ninja. *Hand Seals: None *Product: The user has a large amount of their insects and has them spread out over a wide area around themselves. The insects form into a clone, then emit a small amount of the their host's respective chakra that they usually feed on. This confuses sensory-type shinobi's chakra sensing ability, as the insects' irregular distribution and grouping together result in the creation of numerous false 'images' or chakra signals, making it more difficult to distinguish the user's actual location. *Weakness:The clones must remain stationary, seeing as it is extremey difficult to control so many different insect clones that are spread out over the area. Draws out a large amount of chakra, which is lost unless the user returns to collect them, or remains stationary so that the insects may come to them. Hidden - Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon Dependant *C-Rank Jutsu *Cost: Their chakra is absorbed by the insects much more quickly. *Preformence: User wraps themself ina cocoon, and speeds up the dvelopment of the insects. *Hand Seals: Ox --> Dog --> Bird --> Ram *Product: This unique technique allows the user to accelerate the speed of their insects' development. As the user's body is already a hive of sorts for the insects, the user will encase themselves in an actual cocoon to further aid the insects. This is an extremely useful move for Aburame clan members, since their attacks mainly focus on the usage of bugs. *Weakness: Using this in the midst of a battle can be potentially dangerous as it leaves the user static and vulnerable. As such when this technique is being employed, the user generally finds a safe location or otherwise can be guarded by their team-mate. Hidden - Secret Technique: Insect Sphere Dependant *C-Rank Jutsu *Cost: The cost requires usage of most of the Aburame's insects, along with them having to be static for the duration of controling the insects. Also consumes a good amount of chakra, since the fleeting insects from their body carry the users chakra. *Preformence: The insects completely surround the target, making a globe. They restrain the enemy and start eating away at their chakra bit by bit. Before long, death will arrive. Even if the target manages to escape, the insects will immediately follow it. *Hand Seals: None *Product: This technique covers the enemy's entire body with the kikaichu living inside the Aburame Clan member's body. The chakra-sensing kikaichū spread over a wide range, and the moment they locate the enemy, the insects, following the user's orders, gather at once. *Weakness: Having to remain static and stationary during use of the technique. Also comsumes a lot of chakra since the fleeting insects carry the users chakra as well. Hidden - Secret Technique: Insect Tornado Dependant *B-Rank Jutsu *Cost: The cost requires usage of most of the Aburame's insects, along with them having to be static for the duration of controling the insects. Also consumes a good amount of chakra, since the fleeting insects from their body carry the users chakra. *Preformence: This technique covers the enemy's entire body with the kikaichu living inside the Aburame clan member's body. *Hand Seals: None *Product: The chakra-sensing kikaichū spread over a wide range, and the moment they locate the enemy, the insects, following the user's orders, gather at once completely surrounding the target creating a fast-moving tornado of sorts. *Weakness: Having to remain static and stationary during use of the technique. Also comsumes a lot of chakra since the fleeting insects carry the users chakra as well. Clan Achievements *Noble clan of Konohagakure, well known for their usage of insects and insect based techniques. Recent Clan History *Write about a recent event witin the last 30 years which has occoured within your clan or involving your clan. One paragraph at least. Clan Members :They are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects called kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. : Category:Clan Page